<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isle of the White Page by Snow0404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548270">Isle of the White Page</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow0404/pseuds/Snow0404'>Snow0404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Irish History/Culture, M/M, OC (Warlock)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow0404/pseuds/Snow0404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus are enjoying the married life as happy as can be. Suddenly, A very old and very powerful friend of Magnus' comes into the picture with bad news that will affect them both. At the same time, Andrew and Lorenzo are adjusting to their fairly new relationship when this bad news involves them too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opulent, lavish, luxurious. All words to describe any number of his husband’s parties, at least where other warlocks were involved. Certainly, with as many as there were at the loft tonight. </p><p>Alec sighed and took another sip of his brandy, glancing around the room. His shoulders were near his ears and he kept his back to a wall as far into a corner as he could get without looking out of place. This would be his third party since getting married to Magnus, and it had never gotten any easier. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. It definitely got easier the more he had to drink, but he never went too far at Magnus’ parties. </p><p>Warlocks were a tricky bunch and even though Alec had liked most of the warlocks his husband had introduced him to, he couldn’t help the Shadowhunter nature that came with a healthy wariness of magic. Besides, he didn’t like crowds, so, corner it was. </p><p>Even though he didn’t like parties, Alec enjoyed watching his husband work the room. He moved from group to group laughing and smiling like a dancing peacock. A very attractive, gothic, peacock. There was a silent agreement between the two of them when it came to parties; after their first one, Alec had insisted that Magnus didn’t have to babysit him, and he could go enjoy the company of others. </p><p>Still, Alec couldn’t help the immense relief when he noticed Andrew Underhill walk in with Lorenzo Rey. He abandoned his precious corner and made a beeline towards them. </p><p>“Ah, Alec, it’s good to see you,” Lorenzo said politely with a smile. </p><p>“The same to you, Lorenzo,” Alec said with a slight bow.</p><p>Lorenzo looked out toward the crowd and made a soft noise of recognition. He leaned close to Andrew and whispered something. He whispered back and Lorenzo smiled fondly, kissed him on the cheek, and left to mingle. </p><p>“Some party, huh?” Alec gestured with his glass. </p><p>Andrew chuckled, “You know how they are. How’s married life been treating you?”</p><p>Alec shrugged and started to lead Andrew over to the bar. “It’s all pretty much the same. The only difference is that I get to call him my husband. Which now that I think about it, makes all the difference in the world. How are things with Lorenzo?”</p><p>Andrew ordered a glass of bourbon and shrugged. “It’s been really nice, but, I’ll be honest,” he leaned in closer, “I think Lorenzo is a bit scared of taking it to the next level.”</p><p>Alec walked back over to his corner followed by Andrew. </p><p>“Oh? Why?”</p><p>Andrew took a swig and shrugged again. “Don’t know. Whenever we get, you know, close, he just pulls away and changes the subject. He seems to be into it up until a certain point, but then it’s like he’s scared. I don’t know if it’s me or what?”</p><p>“Hm, have you tried talking to him about it?” </p><p>“Yeah of course, but even then, he just dodges the subject or brushes me off completely. I would be suspicious about it, but he’s been so honest with me about other parts of his life.” He trailed off with another sigh and a shake of his head. “Warlocks.”</p><p>Alec chuckled and raised his glass, “Cheers to that.” He took a drink and said, “I would just give it time, patience and all that. Warlocks tend to think about stuff way too much. Then again, I can’t say much, I do the same thing.” </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, I should just…” Andrew trailed of when he realized he was the only one in the room talking. </p><p>The two shadowhunters glanced around the room in concern and realized that everyone’s attention was focused on the entryway. </p><p>A young woman in her early thirties stood unassumingly in the doorway. She was average height with short-cropped red hair and freckles and a simple green dress. Every Warlock in the room was turned toward her, she didn’t seem the least bit disturbed. </p><p>“Who is that?” Alec whispered. </p><p>Andrew shook his head and shrugged. </p><p>“Wynn!” Alec heard his husband’s voice making its way through the crowd and saw him finally emerge. </p><p>“Magnus!” Cried the woman and the two hugged. </p><p>Suddenly, everyone regained motion and turned back to their conversations. Andrew and Alec exchanged a suspicious and confused glance. It seemed they would know who this mystery woman was in a moment because Magnus was leading her in their direction.</p><p>“Alexander!” Magnus said, happily. “Meet my very old and very good friend Wynn. Wynn this is my husband, Alexander Lightwood-Bane.”</p><p>“It’s so good to finally meet you, Alexander,” Wynn said and reached out. “I’ve heard so much about you.”</p><p>Her voice was pleasant and had a soft accent that he couldn’t place. Nonetheless, he reached out and took her hand and shook it. </p><p>“A pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>Lorenzo appeared slightly behind them. “Wynn, it’s so good to see you.” They hugged and Lorenzo gestured to Andrew, “This is Andrew Underhill, the head of security for the New York Institute.”</p><p>“Ah, it’s wonderful to meet you,” Wynn said with no less enthusiasm. </p><p>Andrew glanced at Lorenzo then back to Wynn, “The pleasure is all mine.” He smiled and bowed. </p><p>“Such gentlemen you boys have managed to snatch.” Wynn laughed, putting an arm around the other two Warlocks. “It’s a miracle that you could learn to stand these two.”</p><p>Alec chuckled, “it certainly took some time.”</p><p>Andrew laughed but was looking everywhere except at Lorenzo.</p><p>“Well, I won’t keep anyone from the party any longer,” Wynn paused and leaned in closer to the little group. “But I would like to speak to all of you afterward if that’s alright?”</p><p>Lorenzo and Magnus shared a concerned glance.</p><p>“Of course, my dear,” Magnus said with a hesitant smile. “Whatever you need.”</p><p>“Perfect,” she smiled and clapped them on the back. With that, she glided away to go talk with other warlocks. </p><p>Alec turned to Magnus, “What was that about?”</p><p>Magnus took his husband by the arm, “Let’s go to the balcony.”</p><p>Alec said goodbye to Andrew with an apologetic smile, already sensing some tension between the other shadowhunter and warlock. <br/>The pair arrived on the balcony on a cool night in September. Thankfully they were alone, and Magnus turned to him with a sigh. <br/>“Her name is Cerridwen, she prefers Wynn. She’s the High Warlock of the United Kingdom plus Ireland. Most of the time she’s kept to the Islands, but usually when she visits, it’s because she has bad news that involves her sister Morrigan. They are both very powerful and very old Warlocks.”</p><p>“Why do I know their names?” </p><p>“Do you know anything about Irish culture or history?” Magnus asked taking another swig of his martini.</p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p>“Well, they were born in Ireland in a time where magic was revered in a way that was almost worship. There was an entire Religion built around the two of them who created a group of Irish and English Warlocks who protected the Islands. I don’t really know much beyond that because it was way before my time.”</p><p>“Wait,” Alec leaned back against the banister, “they created an ancient Irish religion? That would make them, what, thousands of years old.”</p><p>Magnus nodded slowly.</p><p>“Wow,” Alec turned away and looked out into the bright lights of New York. “That’s incredible.”</p><p>“Wynn tends to keep to herself, mostly, but when she does appear, it’s almost always with bad news.”</p><p>Alec spun back and kissed his husband, “Let’s see what she has to say.”</p><p>Magnus kissed his husband and hummed. “Alright.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what were you and Lightwood talking about?” Lorenzo tried to ask casually as he took a sip of his scotch. </p><p>	“Clave stuff, you know, the usual. Why?” Andrew eyed him suspiciously. </p><p>	“Oh no reason,” Lorenzo took a dainty sip and smiled pleasantly. </p><p>	“Are you jealous?” Andrew turned to face him more directly and tried to keep the disbelief out of his voice. </p><p>	“Jealous? Me? Please, my dear, I am over four hundred years old, what could I possibly have to be jealous of?” He scoffed.</p><p>	“Hm,” Andrew nodded slowly. “Okay,” His smile was entirely teeth and spun on his heals and walked away. </p><p>	“Wait!” Lorenzo called after him, but Andrew didn’t stop. He was expertly weaving his way in and out of the small gatherings of people. </p><p>	“Andrew!”</p><p>	The only reason Lorenzo managed to catch up to the Shadowhunter was that he had stopped moving, standing in the same corner he and Alec had left. He turned around, one brow raised, and his arms crossed. He took a sip of his drink and waited. <br/>	“Andrew, my dear,” Lorenzo began and then sighed. “I was being patronizing again, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean what I said.”</p><p>	Andrew said nothing but took another sip and motioned for him to continue.</p><p>	“And… I’m sorry?” Lorenzo said with a hesitant smile.</p><p>	“And, were you jealous? I want the truth Lorenzo.”</p><p>	The Warlock huffed and threw up his hand. “Alright, fine. Yes, I was jealous, okay. I know how close you are with Lightwood and I suppose it’s just those old insecurities of mine getting in the way of my common sense. I know you would never do anything to hurt me or Lightwood, but sometimes I just can’t help it.”</p><p>	Andrew’s gaze softened and he brought a hand up to Lorenzo’s cheek. “That’s right. It’s okay to have insecurities, and you can tell me anything. We can talk it out, always.” He bent down to kiss his cheek, but Lorenzo moved back.</p><p>	“We’re in public, Andrew.” He whispered.</p><p>	Andrew drew back and pulled his hand away. He gritted his teeth and sighed hard through his nose.</p><p>	“You’re right, and we’ll discuss your hypocrisy later, but right now, I see Magnus and Alec,” he murmured and walked off toward the other couple. </p><p>	“My hypocrisy?” Lorenzo demanded as he chased after him, but Andrew ignored him. </p><p>	“So, are we talking to this, Wynn, or what?” He said a bit irritably. </p><p>	Alec gave him a confused look while his husband answered, “We’ll be speaking to her after the party, which I will be ending sooner rather than later, I think. It would be better not to wait.” </p><p>	Magnus smiled up at Alec and kissed him again, then he went to go break it to his guests that something had come up. </p><p>	Slowly, as everyone trickled out, Alec stood with Andrew and Lorenzo in one of the most awkward silences of his life. Andrew seemed to be stalwartly refusing to look or speak to Lorenzo, while the Warlock kept trying to not so subtly catch his boyfriend’s eye. Finally, Magnus rejoined them with Wynn following closely behind. </p><p>	“Oh, thank the Angel,” Alec whispered and hurried to follow his husband into one of their more private rooms. </p><p>	Everyone got as comfortable as they could, though Alec and Magnus noted that Lorenzo and Andrew sat almost as far from one another as they could. The Husbands exchanged a concerned glance but had to forgo anymore conversation when Wynn began to speak.</p><p>	“I’m sorry, do you mind if I change into something a bit more comfortable?”</p><p>	“No, not at all,” Magnus smiled.</p><p>	She said something in a language that Alec couldn’t understand, but she sounded relieve. She twirled her fingers three times and a puff of grey-green smoke enveloped her. When it dissipated, she was dressed in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. </p><p>	“Ah, so much better,” she said with a sigh and sat down cross-legged on the floor. She waved her hand again and a mug of something steaming appeared in her hands.</p><p>	“Would anyone else like tea?” She gestured.</p><p>	“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but I would really like to know what this is about, Wynn,” Lorenzo said with a shake of his head.</p><p>	Wynn sipped her tea and smiled. “Four hundred years and you still haven’t learned patience ‘Renzo.”</p><p>	Andrew snorted softly from the other side of the room and Lorenzo shot him a scathing look. </p><p>	“I have plenty of patience Wynn, but the way you spoke earlier made it sound like this meeting was rather important, and it’s good to see you, but you tend to bring bad news.”</p><p>	Wynn sighed and took another sip of her tea before setting it down in front of her. </p><p>	“Of course,” she sat back and eyed them all. “As you know my sister has been trapped in Ireland for the last two hundred and fifty years after that whole debacle with England and that sect of the Clave. I was tasked with keeping an eye on her, and I have, but recently something has come to light that is rather concerning.” She sighed and shook her head.</p><p>	“She’s been experimenting with a kind of tracking spell that is ten times more potent than the normal one. I can’t tell exactly how far she’s gotten with it, but it has to be almost finished considering the lengths she went to hide it.”</p><p>	“What is she trying to track?” Alec asked leaning forward. </p><p>	“Not what, who?” Wynn paused and glanced at Magnus apologetically. She took another swig of her tea and a deep breath. </p><p>	“My sister is trying to find Asmodious.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is super short but the next one is twice as long to make up for it. I'm going to move to either a twice a week or every Friday schedule depending on how much I get done. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec was immediately on his feet. “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>	“That’s not possible,” Magnus shook his head.</p><p>	Wynn sighed heavily again and sat back further and downed the rest of her tea. “I can understand why you might think that, but I was looking at some of what she was working on. Lorenzo, Magnus, you and I both know how difficult it is to create a brand new spell, especially one as powerful as this. However, I saw some of the components that she needed, and it worried me greatly.”</p><p>	“What does she need?” Andrew asked, speaking for the first time since the meeting began. </p><p>	Wynn scrubbed both hands through her hair and roughly down her face. </p><p>	“Her notes didn’t make a whole hell of a lot of sense, but the one thing that stuck out to me was that she would need the heart and soul of two very powerful Warlocks.”</p><p>	There was silence for a long beat, and Alec stood. “Is that why you’re here? You think she’ll come after Magnus and Lorenzo?”</p><p>	“They are the two of the strongest and most well-known Warlocks on this side of the hemisphere, so yes, I do. Plus, she has a personal vendetta against the two of you.”</p><p>	“Morrigan has a vendetta against almost every Warlock alive,” Lorenzo spat. He stood up and started pacing back and forth behind the couch. “I had hoped we’d put all of this behind us, but I suppose nothing can ever be simple.”</p><p>	Alec was very aware of how quiet his husband was being. He sat back down next to him and took his hand. </p><p>	“Magnus?”</p><p>	Magnus took a deep breath and leaned back more comfortably against the couch. </p><p>	“Then we just have to make sure she doesn’t get what she needs,” he said as if saying that it snows in the winter. </p><p>	“You’re right, and we’re not going to let that happen,” Alec insisted, squeezing his hand. </p><p>	Magnus smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. </p><p>	“He’s right, we won’t let anything happen to either of you,” Andrew said as he stood and made his way over to Lorenzo. Slowly, he took Lorenzo’s arm and held it tight.</p><p>	“Thank you, my dear, but I don’t know what you could possibly do against one of the most powerful Warlocks in the world.” He pulled out of Andrew’s grip and stood near the window, staring out into the night. </p><p>	Andrew frowned, turned away and sat back down without looking at Lorenzo . </p><p>	Wynn stood, “That’s why you have the other most powerful Warlock in the world here. You are both my dear friends and I’m not going to let anything happen to either of you.”</p><p>	Lorenzo turned back around, “Very well then, I suppose we should be taking measures, then.” He paused and glanced at Andrew. “Even so, I still don’t understand why she’s going after Magnus and me specifically. How did you even know she was targeting us?”</p><p>	“She mentioned you both by name and location. Magnus Bane and Lorenzo Rey, New York. I honestly don’t know why she singled the two of you out, but that’s the reality. I will be helping you set upwards that are set to deter her specific magical signature. I think it would also help if you stayed together. It would be easier to keep an eye on you both if you’re close together.” </p><p>	“Very well,” Magnus slapped his hands against his thighs and stood, “I would suggest here.”</p><p>	“Actually Magnus, I was going to suggest my loft. Magnus, Lorenzo, you’re both very well known to the Downworld, so I don’t think it would be hard for her to find either of you. As far as I know, she doesn’t even know I’m here and I have plenty of room for both of you.”</p><p>	“That’s not actually a bad idea,” Alec said coming to stand behind Magnus. </p><p>	“What about the Cabinet meetings? I can’t just stop being the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Lorenzo said with a shake of his head. </p><p>	“You won’t have to; I think you’ll just have to ramp up security. What about a Shadowhunter and Warlock bodyguard?” Wynn motioned to herself and then Andrew. “I can go with you disguised as another Warlock and Mr. Underhill can remain with you as normal.”</p><p>	Lorenzo stewed with this for a bit before nodding, “Alright.”</p><p>	“Wonderful! It’s settled, I’ll get your rooms ready and I’ll see all of you tomorrow at my place,” Wynn clapped her hands and a portal appeared. With another smile and wave, she disappeared.</p><p>	Silence reigned among the remaining Shadowhunters and Warlocks. Finally, Lorenzo stood and opened another portal. </p><p>	“Andrew, I think it’s time we took our leave,” he bowed to Magnus and Alec. “We shall see you both tomorrow.”</p><p>	“See you guys,” Andrew said and waved. With one last glance at Lorenzo he stepped through the portal quickly followed by the other Warlock. </p><p>	Magnus sat down with a heavy sigh and rubbed his hand over his forehead. </p><p>	“Nothing can ever be easy can it?” He moaned. </p><p>	“Where’s the fun in that?” His husband laughed and handed him another martini freshly made. </p><p>	They were silent as they drink, simply sitting together, enjoying the company. Though outwardly his husband looked calm, if distant, he knew Magnus well enough to notice his hands shaking ever so slightly. </p><p>	“Magnus,” Alec began, “do you need to talk about it?”</p><p>	Magnus stared out into the room, his eyes far, far away. He finished off the last dregs of his martini and set it down on the table. </p><p>	“I don’t know what I would do if my father came back,” he whispered barely loud enough to be heard. </p><p>	“Hey,” Alec set his drink down and turned to face his husband, “look at me.”</p><p>	Slowly, Magnus did. </p><p>	“If it comes to that, then we’ll deal with it, we all will. You have Clary, Jace, Isabell, Simon, Luke, Catarina, hell you even have Lorenzo and Andrew.” Alec reached up with gentle hands and cupped Magnus’ face and brought him in for a light kiss. “And you have me, through hell and back, no matter what. You married me remember, that means you’re stuck with me.” </p><p>	Magnus gave a watery chuckle and clasped his hands around Alec’s.</p><p>	“I know, I know, it’s just,” he sighed, “it’s Asmodious. The last time we dealt with him he nearly ruined our lives. I mean he took my magic and he took you away from me. If it weren’t for Maryse I may have given in to him, and Angel knows what would have happened after that.”</p><p>	“Hey,” Alec took Magnus’s hands and squeezed them tightly. “It didn’t happen. We both made mistakes because we were being manipulated by that bastard. None of that matters now, because Asmodious is going to stay in Limbo where he belongs.”</p><p>	Magnus stood and started pacing behind the table. “Alexander, I don’t think you realize the gravity of this situation. There’s a reason why Morrigan was revered as a Goddess. Her and her sister are powerful beyond compare, and even with Wynn’s measures, I don’t know how long we can stave her off for.”</p><p>	Alec stood and stopped his husband. “We defeated Lilith. We destroyed Edom. We can do anything, and I will not let anything happen to you. Ever. You have a team of devoted people who love you and are going to help us. Nothing like what Wynn said is going to happen, okay.” He pulled Magnus in for a tight hug.</p><p>	Magnus hesitated before he gripped Alec just as tightly.</p><p>	“Alright Alexander.”</p><p>	“I love you,” Alec pulled back just far enough to kiss him.</p><p>	“I love you too.”</p><p>                                                                                                                                  **** <br/>	“Well that certainly put a damper on the night,” Lorenzo said lightly as he appeared through the portal. </p><p>	“Yeah, I guess it did,” Andrew said tightly. He went to get his jacket from the living room where he had accidentally left it.</p><p>	“You’re not going to stay for a bit?” Lorenzo asked watching the Shadowhunter stalk about his flat.</p><p>	“I don’t think I should,” Andrew said as he tugged on his jacket rather roughly. </p><p>	“Is this about earlier? I am sorry about that.” Lorenzo said lowly trying to sidle up to Andrew, but the Shadowhunter took a step out of his reach. </p><p>	“Yeah, it’s about earlier and all the other times you’ve done it.”</p><p>	“Done what?” Lorenzo asked taking a defensive step back, crossing his arms. </p><p>	“You kissed me when we first got to the party, then when I wanted to do it, you shied away like you’re ashamed of me. Not even to mention the fact that you got jealous of me talking to Alec,” Andrew said throwing his hands up into the air.</p><p>	“Oh please, you’re making a big deal out of nothing, Andrew,” Lorenzo scoffed. </p><p>	 “No, I’m not.” Andrew gritted out. “You get to pick and choose when you want to get touchy-feely, but when I want to kiss you in public it’s not allowed. I’m not just some boy toy that’s at you’re every beck and call, Lorenzo.”</p><p>	“Of course not. I don’t think of you that way, but I need to keep up appearances in front of the other Warlocks, I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all.”</p><p>	“Seriously,” Andrew rounded on Lorenzo, “And that means I can’t kiss you or touch you when we’re out in public? Are you embarrassed by me?”</p><p>	Lorenzo huffed a laugh, “Well I am dating a Shadowhunter.”</p><p>	Andrew nodded, “Alright then.” He started to push past Lorenzo to the front door when the Warlock stopped him.</p><p>	“No, wait! Andrew, I didn’t mean that,” Lorenzo gripped his arm. “I’m sorry, all of this is just so new to me and I’m putting up old defenses. I swear to you, I didn’t mean what I just said.”</p><p>	Andrew paused and sighed. “This is new to me too, Lorenzo, but I don’t want to feel like my boyfriend doesn’t want to be seen with me in public.”</p><p>	Lorenzo took his other arm and started to work the jacket off Andrew’s shoulders.</p><p>	“It isn’t like that. I haven’t been public with anyone in a very long time, and even when I was, it was not nearly as open as this day and age. I’m trying, though,” he said and kissed the Shadowhunter deeply. </p><p>	Andrew kissed him back just as fiercely, slipping his arms out of his jacket and beginning on the front of Lorenzo’s shirt. Just as he had undone the first three buttons The Warlock pulled away and took a step back. Andrew sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. </p><p>	“Look Lorenzo, I like you, a lot, but you keep sending me mixed signals. You start something, and then when it gets to a certain point you back off. I’m fine with waiting to take it to the next level, but we’ve been dating for more than a year and I just want to know what’s wrong. You seem to want to, but it’s like you stop yourself and I just want to understand why. I want to help.” Andrew implored with his arms open and he could tell the exact moment Lorenzo drew into himself and threw up his walls. </p><p>	“I don’t want to talk about this right now,” he said turning away.</p><p>	“Right. Welp, I will see you tomorrow, Rey.” Andrew said and left without looking back. </p><p>	Lorenzo knew in the very depth of his being he had messed up. He knew exactly why he was so terrified of going to the next level with Andrew, though there was no shortage of attraction. No, this was something else.</p><p>	“I need to talk to Magnus,” he murmured and waved his hand. </p><p>	A portal opened to the exact place he had just left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you say, dear husband, that I take the rest of the h’orderves and feed you in bed,” Manus said in between pecking his husband on the lips. </p><p>Alec licked his lips and hummed in appreciation.</p><p> “I would-,” suddenly his phone rang. He sighed and showed Magnus who was calling.</p><p>“Didn’t he just leave?” Magnus asked, more than a little annoyed at the interruption. </p><p>Alec shrugged and shook his head apologetically. He went into their bedroom and mouthed “Later” as he closed the door. </p><p>“Andrew, this had better be important,” he said a little harsher than he intended. </p><p>“Alec, I need your help.”</p><p>Alec stood up a little straighter, “Andrew what’s wrong? Are you okay?”</p><p>Andrew sighed, “I’m fine, it’s Lorenzo.”</p><p>“Is he okay? Andrew, what happened? Is it Morgan, or whatever her name was?” Alec said becoming increasingly concerned. He began to look around the room for his jacket.</p><p>“No, no,” Andrew reassured, but he sighed again. “We had a fight, Lorenzo and I.”</p><p>Alec stopped dead, “A fight? Like a fight fight or a Fight?”</p><p>“A Fight,” Andrew said lowly and miserably. </p><p>Alec sat down on the bed and rubbed his forehead. “Okay, what happened?”</p><p>“I just don’t understand him,” Andrew growled in frustration. “I’ve been trying to be patient like you said, but the way he treats me sometimes isn’t right. It’s not fair to me and I’m sick and tired of it. Alec, I think I love him, but I don’t think he loves me back. He doesn’t want to talk to me about his problems or angel forbid, his feelings. Every time I bring up the whole sex thing he immediately shuts me down, but at the same time he get jealous and touchy-feely when were alone. But hey, he’s the only one allowed to initiate anything. And don’t even get me started on the fact that he’s ‘The High Warlock of Brooklyn’,” he said mimicking Lorenzo’s accent. <br/>“Andrew, Andrew, slow down,” Alec took a deep breath. “Look, I know being with a Warlock is hard. We’re never going to understand half of what they’ve been through, but at the same time, you’re right. Magnus was mostly willing to talk things through with me. I’m sorry, Andrew, its not like I can give much advice since Magnus was my one and only. You’ve dated other guys, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, just, never out in the open. I think that’s why it bothers me so much, Alec. I’m finally able to show everyone who I love and be true to myself, but when I do, the one I love is more embarrassed by the fact that I’m a Shadowhunter then by the whole gay thing,” Andrew said miserably. </p><p>“Have you told him how you really feel? That you, ya know, love him?”</p><p>Andrew scoffed, “Yeah right, he won’t even let me hold his hand in public. Angel forbid I tell him I love him.”</p><p>“Andrew…” Alec said at a loss. </p><p>The other shadow hunter sighed, “Thanks for listening to my ranting Alec, it means a lot. I’ll figure it out,” there was a long pause, “maybe. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow.”</p><p>                                                                                                                   ****<br/>Two minutes later, after Magnus had retrieved another Martini and was sipping it out on the balcony, a portal opened in his living room. He spun, hand at the ready, but lowered it slowly when he realized who it was.</p><p>“Lorenzo, what are you doing here?” Magnus asked suspiciously. </p><p>“Magnus, as much as I hate to admit this, I need your help.” Lorenzo practically forced out past his teeth. </p><p>“Oh?” Magnus said and sat down as Lorenzo began to pace the floor.</p><p>“It’s Andrew, and he’s fine before you ask.” </p><p>Magnus nodded. “Okay, what happened?”</p><p>“We had a rather spectacular fight about my earlier behavior,” Lorenzo bit out. </p><p>“Is this about the touching thing?”</p><p>The other Warlock spun on Magnus. </p><p>“How do you know about that?” He demanded.</p><p>Magnus took a dainty sip of his drink and shrugged. “Well, it was rather obvious, you know. You kiss Andrew, but never let him kiss you back. Come to think about it, you are always the one to initiate contact, aren’t you?”</p><p>Lorenzo paled, “I had no idea I was so easy to read.”</p><p>Magnus waved his hand and shook his head. “It’s not like that, Lorenzo. I know the two of you rather well, and I would consider you both friends, so I was looking. It was only obvious to Alec and I.” He stood and refilled his martini more than previously, feeling he would need all the help he could get. “However, I have been meaning to ask you about that.”</p><p>Lorenzo threw his hands up into the air. “That is just my problem. I don’t know how to explain myself.”</p><p>Magnus sat and motioned to the opposite couch, “Calm down, and try.”</p><p>Lorenzo huffed but sat down. “I think I’m afraid of getting too close to him. I care about him, of course, but he’s a Shadowhunter and I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I have a duty to my fellow warlocks not to lose sight of what would be best for them and not what would please my Boyfriend.”</p><p>“Lorenzo, you know Andrew would never ask you to compromise yourself or the other Warlocks for him. He’s not that kind of man, and he cares enough about you to know how important it is to you,” Magnus said kindly.</p><p>“I know,” Lorenzo was back up and pacing again, “but what if I can’t differentiate? What if I can’t separate what’s in my heart and my head. I would never want to put Andrew in jeopardy, but what if it’s necessary for the Warlocks?”</p><p>“Well, first. Alexander is working very hard to make sure that something like that doesn’t happen, and secondly, I believe Andrew would understand.”</p><p>Lorenzo was quiet for a bit and finally shook his head. “No, I can’t take that risk. I can’t allow my feeling to interfere with my duty.”</p><p>“Then why are you here?” Magnus said.</p><p>“What?” Lorenzo stopped and stared at the other Warlock.</p><p>“Why are we even talking about this if you’ve already decided?”</p><p>Lorenzo sputtered for a moment and looked away, silent. </p><p>Magnus placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You and I both know that it is already too late.” Magnus sighed and looked toward the bedroom where his husband was. “I have been exactly where you are standing, and I have thought those same exact thoughts. And yet, I didn’t allow the fear of the unknown to stop me. I love Alexander, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if I had to, I wouldn’t change a thing. We both know it’s too late for you Lorenzo, otherwise, you wouldn’t be wearing a hole in my carpet, worrying about your relationship with Andrew. Just take that leap and trust in Andrew and yourself.”<br/>Lorenzo was quietly searching Magnus’ eyes. Finally, he sighed and turned away, his shoulders hunched. </p><p>“You’re right, there’s no point in denying, I love Andrew. But it may not matter anyway. Andrew and I argued, and I said some unforgivable things. He may not even want me back.”</p><p>Magnus’ eyes flickered to the bedroom again. “Just talk to him. Tell him everything you told me, and things will work out. You’ll see him tomorrow at Wynn’s flat, discuss it then.”</p><p>Lorenzo sighed again and nodded. “Thank you, Magnus. I appreciate it deeply.”</p><p>Magnus smiled, “Of course.”</p><p>With one last tired smile, Lorenzo vanished from his home for the second time that night. Magnus downed the last of his drink and shook his head. Shortly after, Alec emerged shaking his head. </p><p>“Did you get everything sorted?” Magnus asked.</p><p>“Yeah, how about you?” Alec came up and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist. </p><p>“You heard?”</p><p>“It was kind of hard not to hear Lorenzo shouting,” Alec said with a slight laugh. He paused and frowned, “Do you think they’ll be okay?”</p><p>“I think they will be just fine.” Magnus took a hold of the front of his husband’s shirt and started leading him back to the bedroom. “I think it’s time we finished off those h’orderves, don’t you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you to all my readers and commenters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, everything has been absolute madness and I'm trying to make sense of it all. I love this story and will hopefully see it to completion, just not at regular intervals.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, have you talked to him yet?” Alec asked as Andrew dropped off the latest report.</p><p>	Andrew sighed, “No, I haven’t had a chance to. He texted me earlier to tell me that he and Magnus had made it to Wynn’s apartment. I didn’t think that conversation should be done over text, so I just said ‘okay.’”</p><p>	Alec nodded, “I agree. Magnus and I will make sure you have some alone time when we get to Wynn’s place. Could you please send in my siblings and Clary?” </p><p>	Andrew smiled, and left, a few moments later Jace, Isabelle, and Clary walked in.</p><p>	“Hey, what’s up?” Jace asked leaning against the couch. </p><p>	“Last night at Magnus’ party another warlock arrived and told us that her sister was in town and was looking for both Magnus and Lorenzo. I’ve been told that both sisters are very old and very powerful. Magnus and Lorenzo have been moved to her apartment for protection.”</p><p>	“Okay, what are their names?” Isabelle said standing a bit straighter. </p><p>	“The good one’s name is Cerridwen and the bad one’s named Morrigan.”</p><p>	“Wait, Morrigan? As in the ancient Celtic goddess of revenge, Morrigan?” Clary asked.</p><p>	“Uh, I guess, yeah.”</p><p>	“Damn, a goddess?” Jace shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. </p><p>	“She’s not a real goddess,” Alec said. “Magnus told me that they’re just old enough that people back then thought their magic was godly power. They’re still just warlocks.”</p><p>	“Yeah, but that must mean they’re thousands of years old.” Isabelle threw in her voice full of wonder. “I wonder if she would let me ask her some questions.”</p><p>	Alec shrugged, “She was nice so maybe, you can join me today, I’m heading there after my paperwork.” He turned back to the rest of his family, “I want the rest of you to keep an eye out for this Morrigan warlock. If she’s as dangerous as she sounds, I want to find her before she finds either of the other warlocks. Now that that’s covered, updates?”</p><p>	Jace stepped up, “It’s been exceptionally quiet for the past several weeks. No vamps, wolves, or sealies stepping out of line or breaking the accords. No demon activity or mundane attacks, it’s been pretty boring actually.”</p><p>	“Huh, okay. Well, don’t let your guard down okay. I don’t know if I trust quiet.”</p><p>	Jace nodded and they were dismissed. </p><p>	Alec sat back with a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He opened the lasts file and began the pile of paperwork. </p><p>                                                                                                                           ****<br/>	Magnus and Lorenzo, both glamoured as two mundane women, glanced at each other and looked up. The apartment was small, but seemingly cozy. It was at the very corner of the complex with a tiny balcony that connected to the second-floor window. The roof was a simple dark blue, but the door was a dark emerald green. </p><p>	Magnus shrugged and knocked on the door using the brass handle. It only took a few seconds for the door to swing open and Wynn greeted them.</p><p>	“Hello! Hello! Please do come in,” she said and ushered both inside. Once the door closed behind them, she clapped her hands and whirled on them. “So, ladies what can I do for you?”</p><p>	The two other warlocks waved their hands and appeared as themselves. “It’s us, Wynn,” Lorenzo said slightly exasperated. </p><p>	“Oh right, of course,” she laughed and slapped her forehead. “Well, welcome, please make yourselves at home. This is the living room.” </p><p>	She gestured around herself to the room much larger than should have fit in her apartment. It wasn’t big longwise, but it stretched high for at least for floors. In this small room, it was floor to ceiling books, stretching from one side to the other. The center of the room was a small fireplace, a rug, two couches and a cozy loveseat. </p><p>	“Wow,” Magnus said circling. </p><p>	“Thanks,” Wynn laughed, “literature is a passion of mine, can you tell?” She clapped her hands again and began walking out of the room. “Anyway, your rooms are this way.”</p><p>	She led them into a small hallway and to the left up some very narrow stair that opened up into a spacious hallway. Seven doors lined the walls, three on either side and one at the very end. </p><p>	“Magnus, this is yours and Alec’s room, should he choose to stay. He’s welcome to of course.” She opened the second door on the left. It was simple, but cozy, with a large bed and a lovely open window that he was almost sure wasn’t on the outside of the house. </p><p>	“Thank you, Wynn, this is very kind of you.”</p><p>	She waved her hand and scoffed, “Oh none of that, anything for a friend. Lorenzo, you’re this way,” and she led the other warlock out. </p><p>	Magnus sat down on the bed with a small sigh and opened his phone and dialed his husband. He picked up on the second ring. </p><p>	“Hey, everything okay?” Alec asked.</p><p>	“Yes, I just wanted to hear your voice,” Magnus said quietly.</p><p>	“Thanks,” Alec said, and Magnus could hear the smile in his voice.</p><p>	“We’re all settled in at Wynn’s, when do you think you’re going to get here?”</p><p>	Alec hummed, and Magnus pictured his husband looking at the paperwork on his desk and then to the clock on the wall. “Two hours, three at most.” </p><p>	“Alright, sounds good. I love you, husband.” </p><p>	“Love you too.” </p><p>	“See you then.”</p><p>	“See you.” They hung up.</p><p>	Magnus kept his phone close to his chest, bathing in the warmth of being married to the most amazing man in the world. He looked around and almost couldn’t believe how he’d made it here, but then again, the life of a warlock tended to happen at a mile a minute. Despite the fact that he’d seen Alexander that morning, he still couldn’t wait to see him again. He stood up off the bed and was about to go out when he felt something. A soft presence in the room with him. He spun to try to catch it but found the room empty. He was alone, and yet, a pit had settled in his stomach. </p><p>                                                                                                                               ****<br/>	“You ready?”</p><p>	Andrew took a deep breath and shook himself a bit. He nodded, a look of determination on his face. </p><p>	Alec knocked on the door and it instantly swung open. Wynn stood before them smiling. </p><p>	“Hey, so happy to see you guys! Come in, come in, make yourselves at home.”</p><p>	The two Shadowhunters followed her into the house gazing around in wonder. </p><p>	“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to all the magic stuff,” Andrew said trying to take in everything around him.</p><p>	Wynn laughed and waved a hand, “a little trick I picked up in my youth.”</p><p>	“It’s very impressive for sure,” Alec said with a laugh.</p><p>	“Is that my husband I hear?” A voice called from upstairs. Magnus appeared in the living room and embraced his beloved. </p><p>	“Here let me take you to our room,” he said and took Alec’s bag as he went. </p><p>	They disappeared and there was an awkward cough from the hallway. Lorenzo stood shifting from foot to foot, glancing at the books and to the floor.</p><p>	Wynn laughed a little nervously, “I’ll just go make some tea then,” she began moving away, “in the backyard,” with that, she disappeared. </p><p>	The two stood  the silence weigh down like a wet blanket. </p><p>	“How was moving in?” Andrew began.</p><p>	“Oh, it was simple. I packed lightly. Just a few things needed here and there.” </p><p>	“Cool,” Andrew said with a crooked smile and they lapsed back into awkward silence again. </p><p>	This lasted for a bit until Lorenzo huffed and stamped his foot.</p><p>	“This is ridiculous. Andrew, I need to speak with you.” Lorenzo said as he walked closer to him.</p><p>	“Okay.” </p><p>	Lorenzo bit his lip and seemed to hesitate before he steeled himself and took a deep breath. He took Andrew’s hands in his own and stared into his face. No holding back.</p><p>	“Andrew, I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I figured this would happen sometime right after they got married. Also Clary is still a shadowhunter because why not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>